cubeaismfandomcom-20200214-history
Spartificate
Spartificate - Spirit of Honor and Honorable Combat Spartifcate is the Spirit of Honor and Honorable Combat. He does not like the undead that travel the world for they are sneaky and brutal in their attacks and care not for honor. His only saving grace is the testificates and they don't fight much, and can hardly defend themselves.... that is why he needs disciples to spread his word of honor and glory throughout the world of Minecraftia! *Materials: Gold, Iron, All Bricks, Sand, Sandstone, Iron bars, Cobble *Colours: White, Yellow, Red *Foods: All but rotten flesh *Biomes: Anywhere there is a village or Arena *Armour: Any, but never a chest plate *Weapon: Swords, and axes! Bows are dishonorable give your enemy a fair chance! *Shrine: 3x3 sandstone with no middle. A stone-brick pillar coming 3 high from the sandstone. On top of that a gold block. Surround the bricks with iron bars. -- Level 1 – Pit-Dog -- Where it all begins: Find a village and create a house there.This house must have a training room with dummies,an agility test, a small mock arena. Upstanding Citizen: You may not steal from the villagers. Do not take their wheat, and do not take from their blacksmith. Also do not destroy their houses -- Level 2 – Aspiring Gladiator -- Gaining their Hearts: Fix up the village! Fix their roads either by completing the gravel ones they have or replace them with cobblestone or something. Add a shrine to Spartificate, a wheat mill, an animal farm, and a banquet hall.Show them what you got: Somewhere in town build a small arena pit. With at least 3 villagers watching kill three hostile mobs in the pit with your fists.(may be at seperate times but every time at least 3 villagers must watch) Montage Worthy: Set up a training course with at least; 2 ,3 block jumps(over lava or other dangerous thing), a 10x10 mob pit you must wade through, a dark maze (no light) filled with land mines, and at the end a 15x1x2 cobblestone wall you muts punch all the way though.(Make it challenging Spartificate despises the easy way out) Finish this test with no items first try to please Spartificate(if you fail demolish it and rebuild it) -- Level 3 – Last Man Standing -- Arena: Build a huge arena near the town. Complete it with an audience (make some testificate spawners in the bleachers), a mob spawner room you can open, and a large pit in the middle... large enough to die from the fall and have a shrine to Spartificate at the bottom. Perform a match for the villagers every other day! Make it a good and clean fight! Where is this?: At night, stage an arena match fight against at least 20 hostile mobs and knock the last one into the pit and say a witty one liner (All honorable heroes have one liners). Master Craftsman: Enchant a piece of armor with a total enchantment level of 4 (Sharpness I + Fire Aspect 3= 4) This is your custom made Spartifcate blessed armor. Never let it break (You don't have to wear it all the time)! -- Level 4 – Champion-- Hell deserves a good show: Convert a nether fortress to a giant arena. Keep the spawners while adding bleachers and a shrine to Spartificate somewhere! --Level 5- Spartificate's Honor Guard-- The Final Show: Go to the end with your special piece of armor and fight the enderdragon! Win. If you die, you fail! Never come back for you failed forever. (Spartificate understands your mortal limits so feel free to use/enchant/craft a bow for this fight) Have a banquet party upon your return! Optional Challenge: Defend the Weak! Defend as many villiagers as you can each night against the Zombie Attacks, and by any violent actions from Acolytes of Other Gods.. Crafting of extra Iron Golems is considered a weakness on your part, but is allowed should the zombie hoard be too much to handle. Keep a headcount of the number of villiagers in the town before and after each attack, make a grave and say a prayer for each soul lost. Category:Fan-Made God Category:Spirit Category:Village Deities Category:Combat Deities